


His and His

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Moving in to a new apartment together means making some compromises.





	His and His

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

There was something about moving into a new place that made them both want to completely refurnish. Part of it was that their old furnishings from their separate apartments clashed horribly (Ray’s white leather sofa set with Gavin’s plaid arm chairs were a nightmare to see side by side), but most of it was that starting a life together like they were seemed to demand having a cohesive housing design.

“You know, I’m pretty sure we’re every gay stereotype possible right now.” Ray sighed as he flopped onto a couch at the furniture store, looking around with a small frown.

“We’re close to it.” Gavin agreed, flopping down next to him and running a hand over his thigh lightly. “Except we have no idea what actually looks good.”

They exchanged a smile, getting up from the couch when a sales associate came over to ask if they needed help finding anything. The pair exchanged a glance, snickering and shaking their heads. They’d know what they wanted when they saw it, it was mostly just an exercise in looking around until something made both of their eyes light up.

Gavin slipped his hand into Ray’s, pulling the younger man up from the couch and looking around with a decidedly mischievous smile. “Wanna look at beds?”

“You’re a pervert.” Ray noted flatly, tugging his hand towards the bedding section of the store without a second thought. They moved among the beds, jumping onto them when they were sure sales associates weren’t looking, laughing and rolling around.

They settled on the perfect bed, snagging a tag from it to bring up to the front when they were ready, before heading for the kitchen area.

“So do we have to get, like, pots and pans and stuff too? Or can we use our old ones?” Gavin questioned, nodding towards the large displays of cookware.

Ray shrugged, leaning on the back of a dining room chair and looking over the options before them. “I think what we have will work for now. Our plates are totally different, though.”

The British man groaned slightly. “Come on, I can only take so much.”

“Hey, you liked bed-shopping.” He shot back, sticking his tongue out.

“I liked thinking about what we were gonna do in those beds…” Gavin wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist, kissing his shoulder lightly. “That headboard with the gaps in it…”

“Is something we’ll talk about later.” Ray cut him off with a light elbow to the stomach, turning in his embrace. “Come on, don’t get us kicked out of here. It’s either this place or fuckin’ Walmart.”

“Fine, fine.”

They looked among the tables, debating between the smaller table that they’d need for day-to-day meals and the larger one for when guests came over. They tossed back and forth on the idea, finally deciding on a round table with a leaf option that would extend it from comfortably holding four chairs to comfortably holding six. They’d have to find a place for the other two chairs, but there was always the spare bedroom (which they planned to convert into a gaming room sooner or later) for that.

With that decided, it was back to choosing living room furniture.

“Sleeper sofa?” Gavin suggested, pointing to one of the models in a gaudy floral pattern. “That might be nice for when we have company.”

“Nah, my dad had a sleeper at his place in New York. Uncomfortable to sit on and to sleep on.” Ray waved it off, pointing. “We should get a sectional.”

“So that we can constantly lose shit in the gaps?” Gavin scoffed, making a face. “Maybe a sofa and love seat?”

“Sofa and two chairs for the living room, love seat for the game room?”

“How many sofas do we need?” The Brit groaned, rubbing his temples. “This is why the studio was nice. Futon and all problems solved.”

“Hey, if you weren’t so messy we could just keep my sofa and love seat and get some matching chairs.” Ray shot back, giving his boyfriend a small shove.

“If you weren’t so picky, we could keep my chairs and just buy a matching sofa and love seat!”

“We’d need a time machine to the worst part of the 70s to find anything that matched your chairs!”

They snickered, shaking their heads and playfully poking at each other’s furniture choices, before two sets of eyes landed on what was, undoubtedly, the perfect living room set.

Gavin ran his hands over the soft brown leather of the overstuffed love seat while Ray immediately fell into one of the recliners, swinging it up and stretching out. They looked over the options before their eyes met, wide smiles on both their faces.

“Perfect.”

Several thousand dollars later they had a perfect set of furniture for their new apartment. The saleswoman promised that the items would be delivered the next day, so Ray and Gavin hurried home to clean out their tacky, miss-matched individual furnishings and make room for the new stuff.

It was only after the items were delivered, haphazardly piled in the middle of the living room for the two men to arrange as they wanted, that they realized they’d never really discussed layout before purchasing.

And so it began again.


End file.
